Gibbs is sick and someone is replacing him
by AbigailSciuto
Summary: Gibbs is in the hospital and an OC is going to replace him while he's gone. Dedicated to Leroy. a friend of mine
1. Chapter 1

The stranger....

"It's Friday night and we're still on base!" DiNozzo yelled.

He looked at McGee, who was typing like an maniac.

"What are ye doing, Probie?" DiNozzo asked throwing a paper plane at McGee.

"I'm checking my computer..." McGee responded.

For a moment nobody talked.

But than:

"What..." McGee said "Hey!!"

"Hahahaha"DiNozzo said very amused.

"That photo isn't real" McGee screamed.

Ziva looked for a moment at her screen and than to McGee who was really confused.

"It isn't!!" McGee said after noticing Ziva's glare was filled with disbelieve.

"Well Mcgiggle we'll never know for sure, do we?" DiNozzo said very humored by the prank which

was obviously his.

Triiiinnggg....Triiiiiinngg....Triii. "Yeah, DiNozzo speaking" DiNozzo said.

"What? No...... of course!!" He said.

"That was Ducky.... Gibbs is in the hospital!" DiNozzo said totally confused.

"What? Shouldn't we go there now?" McGee yelled.

"He said we may not go there... And that we should go home now."


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning and everyone is at the office 'cause they were called in by the director to be here at once.

"Okay pay attention everyone!!" Jenny shouted.

And the team looked at her.

"I have tell you that, while Gibbs is in the hospital, someone is going to replace him!"

"What!!!??" DiNozzo said obviously disappointed that he won't be at charge.

"Yes, DiNozzo?" Jenny said glaring at him.

"Nothing Boss"

"Mr Chessning, this is now your team." Jenny said pointing at everyone.

From behind her came a pale guy with a only large Mohawk and the remaining hair was shaved away, two piercings in one of his eyebrows, a medieval shirt with an string, large black trousers and two tattoos, one of them was a big cross right beneath his left eye and the other one was a pumpkin on his chest.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Chessning" He said waving his hand.

The team was too stunned to see their new boss even more goth-punk than Abby to wave, so they just stood their.

But he didn't react on their behavior.

After an painful moment of silence a phone rang.

"Yeah, Chessning here" He said as he picked up his phone.

"Gear up!! Rotting corps found in an alley"

Everyone moved exactly the same as they packed their bags.

Jonathan picked up his phone and called Ducky.

"Hi, This is your new Gibbs speaking I need you at J. Petners alley."


	3. Chapter 3

A Road trip later they arrived at the scene.

"DiNozzo you......." Jonathan began.

"Take some photos? On it, boss" DiNozzo said stunned by the idea that he just said boss.

"Okay, Ziva you......." Jonathan began again.

"Ask around? On my way!" She responded.

"Yes... McGee you ….." Jonathan said not even trying to end his phrase.

"Go with Ziva? Yes, boss."

Jonathan, relieved that he didn't have to say much, walked to the scene.

When he reached the investigation he was stopped by an agent who obviously thought that Jonathan was just a civilian.

After a few minutes he could convince the officer that he was a special agent and in charge of this investigation.

* * *

Ziva and McGee were walking to some houses next to the scene.

"so what do you think of this Jonathan?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say much." He responded "You?"

"I think he's okay" Ziva said "But not matching Gibbs"

"huh? Oh yeah right" McGee said distracted by the curtains that suddenly closet.

Ziva rang the bell.

After a few seconds the door opened, first they didn't see who there was but then they noticed a little boy behind the door.

"hello is your mum or dad home?" McGee asked.

The boy shook his head.

"okay, brother or sister?" McGee tried "No?"

The boy shook his head again.

"Can we ask you a few questions?" Ziva asked.

McGee looked at her and then to the boy who was stunned by the idea of police at his door.

Then the boy stepped away letting the agents get in.


	4. Chapter 4

"When are your parents back?" McGee asked.

"I....I don't know sir" the boy responded nervous.

"okay.... ehm did you see anyone there this morning?" McGee asked.

"Y..Y..."

"Michael!!" someone shouted.

McGee and Ziva looked up, a brown haired woman had joined them and she didn't look happy.

"Hello we're special agent Timothy McGee and mossad agent Ziva David, we're here for some questions about the scene." McGee said.

* * *

Ducky arrived at the scene.

"Donald!!" Jonathan said after noticing that ducky's car was parked and Ducky was walking towards the corpse with Jimmy sticked to him.

"Oh please call me Ducky, that is what everyone does." Ducky said without looking at Jonathan.

"Mr. Palmer?" Ducky said noticing that Jimmy didn't follow him anymore.

"Wow.... Huh What?" Jimmy said glaring at Jonathan.

"Could you please stop glaring at this poor man." Ducky said before he looked at Jonathan.

"Hi" Jonathan said waving at Ducky who was a bit shocked by the big Mohawk.

"Well ,Jonathan, I don't think I can do anything with this man laying in the alley, we should bring him to autopsy" Ducky said.

"I couldn't agree more, Ducky" Jonathan said.

* * *

After some questions Ziva and McGee where thrown out of the building.

"Well that was useful" Ziva said as they walked to the scene.

"Yeah, and about his mother, I mean he said no one was in the house." McGee said.

"Well maybe we'll find out why...." Ziva said with a twinkle in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

After bringing the corpse to autopsy Jonathan was bringing some evidence that he found at the scene to Abby.

He stepped in the elevator and pushed the button from Abby's lab.

The elevator pinged and Jonathan stepped out a blast of music attacked him.

And he ran to Abby who was dancing on the sound of The Green Satan.

"Hey!!!" Jonathan shouted.

…..

"Hey!!!" Jonathan yelled again and tapped her on her shoulder.

First Abby was shocked by the unnoticed man behind her but when she turned around...

"Aaaahh!!!" Abby screamed she tried to step back but she did that too fast and she hit one of the evidence boxes, and she fell.

Jonathans first move was to grab her so she wouldn't hit the ground but as he did he lost his balance and fell beneath Abby who was still being helt back to prevent her from falling well it worked only not like he had expected.

DiNozzo ran in Abby's lab with his gun pointed at them and then he noticed Jonathan laying on the ground and holding abby in the air.

Abby struggled and came loose then she ran to DiNozzo who had placed his gun on a table and shut her CD player down.

"Au...." Jonathan said.

He was still laying on the floor.

"Who...Who are you?" Abby said angry and noticing that DiNozzo knew this guy.

"Ehm I'm your new boss..." Jonathan said still laying on the floor "my name is Jonathan Chessning"

"Oh" Abby said still a little bit angry.

"I'm sorry it was rude to come in without first knocking."

* * *

Abby laughed. "I was trying to bring you some evidence." Jonathan said after getting up. "Well if you bring me a CaffPow! I might consider giving you answers!" Abby said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan was sitting at his desk and was reeding some files.

"So boss..." McGee started.

"Call me Jonas or Jonathan but please don't say boss." Jonathan replied.

"Okay well, Jonathan, I just read that your birthday is this Monday."

"Yeah so? It's not like it's special or something." Jonathan said without looking at McGee.

"Ehm no of course not!" McGee said a bit nervous.

Riiiiinnnggg.....Riiiiinnnggg.....Riii "Yeah, Jonathan Chessning speaking"

…......

"Okay, Abby, I'm coming" Jonathan said.

And Jonathan ran to the elevator.

But when he got in he remembered that he had to bring a CaffPow! so he ran back to get one.

When Jonathan came out the elevator Abby jumped at him, took the CaffPow! and ran to her computers.

"Okay.... Well what have you got?" Jonathan said.

"Well on the fibers you brought me were some nail parts which were not our corpse." Abby said.

"Okay but from whom were they?" Jonathan said.

"That's what I'm trying to find out" Abby said "I heard your birthday is in two days!"

"Joy..... what's about it?" Jonathan said obviously hating to think about it.

"What is it?" Abby said suddenly not so happy.

"Oh nothing, don't worry" and without thinking he gave Abby a kiss on her head.

Shocked by his action he looked at Abby who didn't seem to care.

Jonathan arrived at the bullpen.

"Ey Jonas!!" DiNozzo yelled.

"What?"

"McGee said that your birthday is Monday but you don't care!"

Suddenly Jonathan turned around towards DiNozzo and McGee.

"Did he now?..."

And Jonathan smacked their heads.

Jonathan walked away without saying anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday 07:00 AM Bullpen

"What are you typing there, McGoo?" DiNozzo asked bored.

"A 'Happy Birthday' card"

"Jonas said we shouldn't be thinking about it!"

"I know! But you never know when he does want it..."

Jonathan marched in looking at McGee DiNozzo and Ziva.

"Ziva? Something new yet?" Jonathan asked.

"No, not yet, but if we could get the woman in house 214 to speak, we might get some leads."

"Okay, I want you, Ziva and McGee, to go back to that house and ask her more." Jonathan said as he walked by.

"We can't, she doesn't grand us a way in." Ziva responded.

"Okay, McGee stay here." Jonathan said "I'll go with Ziva."

Outside next to the car..

"Hopefully you can drive a car" Jonathan said handing over the car keys.

"Like Roadgunner on the highway" Ziva said with a smile.

"Roadgunner... Roadrunner, you mean.." Jonathan whispered.

A Ziva style car trip later they arrived at the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Jonathan rang the bell.

The woman opened the door "What?" she said irritated.

"We're special agent Jonathan Chessning and Mossad agent Ziva David, We're here to ask some questions." Jonathan said.

"Come back when you have a warrant!"

"We do, can we come in?" Jonathan said waving a big brown envelope.

Ziva looked at Jonathan in amazement about the warrant; he couldn't have gotten one so quickly.

* * *

"So what are ye doing?" DiNozzo said.

"I'm checking the files for some..... Hey boss!" McGee said looking up from his computer screen.

"Wha.... AU!!! DiNozzo yelled as he got a smack on his head.

He looked up and saw Gibbs.

"Hey boss!" DiNozzo said.

"What are you doing and where is Ziva?

"Well we're waiting for Abby to tell us some more about the evidence." DiNozzo said.

"And Ziva is with Jonas." McGee said.

"Jonas? Who is Jonas?!" Gibbs asked.

"Ehm Jonathan Chessning... He's replacing you for the time being..." McGee said a bit nervous.

"What?!!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

After the usual questions and some useful answers Jonathan and Ziva walked back to the car.

"So, Jonas, how did you get a warrant so quickly?" Ziva said.

"I didn't." He replied giving the car keys to Ziva.

Ziva glared at him.

"You're letting me drive even after a hour ago?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, we were quick here so why not?"


End file.
